


Blood, sweat and tears

by luciusmistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Insanity, M/M, Point of Views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius takes an interest in little Regulus…and just maybe it’s not all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, sweat and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005. Just so you know :)

Blood, sweat and tears

The boy was really too young and too beautiful for his own good. Lucius had been watching him ever since the Sorting. He had even been made a Slytherin, which made it so much easier. Every evening the boy sat in the corner of the common room, black hair covering his face, nose buried in a book. He reminded Lucius of the little boy Severus had once been.

To Severus, Lucius had given almost three years to be a little boy. With this one, he didn’t have the time. This was his last year at Hogwarts, and he intended to make the best of it. If he chose to include seducing an eleven-year-old boy into his agenda, who could stop him? The Slytherin House was his playground.

There was another difference between this boy and Severus. Lucius had wanted to keep Sevvie, take care of him, mould him into a creature of Lucius’ making. It was, perhaps, the closest he would ever come to love. Whereas this new boy…Him Lucius wanted to hurt, wanted to see him cry, to see him bleed. The thought of that black hair matted with sweat, face swollen with tears was enough to make Lucius hard.

But before hurting the boy, he needed to gain his trust. Lucius never took an unwilling victim. The hunt was such a huge part of the fun. The victims finally coming to him, eyes filled with trust and adoration, so weak, just begging to be abused. That was why his Sevvie was different. He was always suspicious, so strong of will. He had always had the guts to tell Lucius no, not that it would stop him of course. But it gained his respect.

He would hunt this little boy down, he would break him. Taste the bittersweet tang of tears, the rich red of blood. Oh yes, he would savour the screams coming from those beautiful lips. But not yet. First, he would be the boy’s friend, his mentor. He would help him with his studies, with anything he might need help for.

* * * *

Severus watched Lucius watching the young Black boy. He felt slightly sorry for the child, but that was not a feeling you could allow yourself to feel. Not around Lucius. Not if you wanted to keep your sanity, or the little that was left of it. These children were only so much meat, nothing more.

He had sometimes helped Lucius in his hunt. A smile here, a few carefully chosen words there, sometimes a hex. It was so easy. And Lucius was always so happy, so grateful afterwards. All soft touches and gentle kisses of the kind his various prey would have killed for. But it was all for Severus, and Severus alone.

They never called it love. Neither believed in something that soppy. They were just of a kind, two dark hearts in a world filled with youth and light and laughter. Severus had never had anything like that before, never had anyone before. He no longer cared about the taunts of his fellow students, no longer cared about being an outsider. There were Lucius’ embraces: soft lips and sharp teeth, gentle caresses and brutal blows. And it was all good. It was Lucius.

* * * *

Sirius had noticed the crazy bastard watching his little brother. He tried to warn Reg, tell him what a deranged pervert Malfoy was. The boy didn’t listen. They had drifted so far apart, now being in different Houses. He loved his little brother but could not do a thing to save him. Not from that sick git, who could do anything he wanted. Have anyone he wanted.

* * * *

Regulus was quite excited about Lucius watching him. The most popular Slytherin, best in his year, from a prominent pure-blood family; he was everything Regulus aspired to. Could this amazing young man actually be so kind as to take him under his wing? Could he somehow prove himself worthy?

His brother’s ramblings about how the Malfoy heir was not good company, dangerous even, were nothing but a buzz in his ears. After all, Siri was a Gryffindor, a shame to the family, and known to even date Mudbloods. Of course he would not like Lucius, for precisely the same reasons Regulus adored him for. He just wished his brother would leave him alone. After a while, he seemed to do just that.

* * * *

Lucius was glad that the older Black had backed off. It would have been so tedious to make little Regulus unlearn all those stupid prejudices his brother could have taught him. So much easier now the little prey had no one to turn to but Lucius. Oh, he was so exquisite, this child. And so eager to get into Lucius’ greedy hands. It would be almost too easy.

* * * *

  
Two heads, a dark and a blond one, were bent over a book. Severus watched them from a distance. He also saw the envious looks of other first-year Slytherins, each one obviously wishing they, too, would catch Lucius Malfoy’s eye. None of them seemed to notice what Severus noticed: dark shadows under the little boy’s eyes, the small sharp twitches every time Lucius made a sudden move, the way the boy bit his lip as if distressed…

Of all the students watching the pair, only Severus knew that Lucius’ attention came with a price. Others who knew stayed away, glad it was not them. The one who once cared enough to try and save the boy had given up months ago. There was just Severus. And he chose not to care. All he did was clean up the blood afterwards.


End file.
